Brothers
by Deandra
Summary: Faramir contemplates his life during a visit to Rohan. ONESHOT. Part 57 of the Elfwine Chronicles. A follow on to Legacy. Best to read that first.


_**Part 57 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: This story is an adjunct to my story "Legacy". Eomer spotted Faramir lost in thought during an outing and wondered what was on his mind. This reveals it (to you, not to Eomer!). It is probably best that you read Legacy before reading this, as some of it makes references to that story without much explanation.**_

_**Quite some time ago, I think it was smor (shie1dmaidenofrohan) who mentioned I should do a Faramir story. Since then, others have also suggested it. While I don't know if I would attempt a full-blown story, unless I suddenly came up with some brilliant story idea, I will continue to include Faramir in my stories wherever appropriate since I am really rather fond of him. But Legacy seemed a perfect excuse to do a Faramir-centric Elfwine Chronicle. Hope you Faramir fans find it to your liking.**_

_**Also, if you are a Boromir fan, you might be interested in checking out a story called "Champions: Out of the Past" by LadyDeb1970. It is a mix of Middle-earth and modern earth and quite an intriguing (and very well written) tale.**_

**Brothers**

**(Jul, 4 IV)**

Life was good – a beautiful wife whom he loved madly, a fine son and another child on the way. Perhaps a brother for Elboron, or this time a sister. If it was a boy, he could only hope that his sons would share the closeness he and his own brother had.

_Boromir._ How he missed his brother, even all these years later. Boromir had been more than a brother, but also a father and a friend. When their father was lost to grief over the death of his wife, and turned much of that grief into antagonism toward his youngest son, it was Boromir who had consoled Faramir, reassured him, guided him, loved him.

He had come to have a brotherly affection for Elessar, the king of Gondor who had been with Boromir at his death, but the roles of king and steward drew an indefinable line between them that somehow prevented the completely unguarded intimacy of true brothers.

More than Elessar, Faramir had found his closest substitute for Boromir in his brother-in-law, Eomer. Granted, the two men were very different, but both were consumate warriors, and fiercely loved their land and people. Though Eomer was also a king, he was not Faramir's sovereign, and it was easier to feel relaxed in his company than with Elessar.

He knew that in the earliest days of their acquaintance, Eomer had held some reservations about him – the man who would presume to claim his sister's heart. But as they had come to know one another, Eomer had recognized his honest intentions and had warmly embraced him as a friend and as a brother. In many ways, Eomer needed the relationship as much as Faramir did. The loss of his cousin Theodred, and his sister's moving so far away after marriage, had left Eomer feeling quite alone. His marriage to Lothiriel had eased that somewhat, but Eomer was still a bit bereft of family. Faramir's only regret was that they lived so far apart, and had such demanding responsibilities, that they could not spend as much time in one another's company as they might wish. He had a feeling they could become even closer if they were in nearer proximity.

He smiled to himself as he remembered Eomer's greeting of Elboron. How much that had reminded him of Boromir. Though many did not expect it of the gruff Captain-General of Gondor's army, Boromir had been very good with children. Boromir would have made a fine uncle to Elboron…

Faramir let out a sigh. He would just have to make more time to visit Rohan. Eowyn would certainly wish to do so, and he wanted his children to grow up knowing their cousin, or cousins if Eomer and Lothiriel were blessed with more children. Faramir's home had lost its joy after his mother passed on, but he wanted very much to raise his own family in a much different manner. Fostering close relations with his relatives in Dol Amroth was easy enough, but he would not allow the relations with Rohan to suffer for the distance.

A loud splash to his right drew him from his reverie, and he turned to discover that Elfwine was no longer on the stream bank with his cousin. Faramir's stomach gave a lurch as he charged toward the floundering child, and jumped into the water to retrieve him. Elfwine was spluttering and coughing, though it was clear he was more frightened than hurt. Wading to the bank, Faramir took a seat on a large stone and soothed the agitated child held snuggled close in his arms. His own son was crying as well, and Faramir reached out an arm to pull him into the embrace also.

As the two boys gradually calmed, Faramir deemed it possible to return to their campsite. Lothiriel would want to know of the mishap and see for herself that her son was well. Gathering Elfwine close to keep him warm, Faramir began his trudge up the hill. Elboron caught hold of his tunic to follow along, glancing up now and then to eye his cousin with concern. The small boy in his arms gave a sniffle occasionally, but for the most part he seemed to be recovering from the experience.

Just then, Faramir became aware of Eomer hurrying down the hill toward them. It was apparent from his expression that he had witnessed the recent events and was concerned. Calling out as reassurance, Faramir told him, "Do not be alarmed. Elfwine is fine. He is just a little frightened."

Seeing that Elfwine was content in Faramir's arms, Eomer had scooped up Elboron and the two men continued up the hill together. Later, as they were riding home, holding their sons securely in front of them in their saddles, Faramir snuck a glance at his brother-in-law…no…_brother_. Perhaps they were related only by marriage, but he could not think of Eomer in such distant terms. They had truly become brothers. He knew that now. Eomer's reactions through this accident had been just what Boromir's would have been. He could not have Boromir back, a thought that greatly saddened him, but he was not without a brother.

THE END

1-31-06

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
